Mario
(WARNING: '''Don't edit this page, or else...) '''Mario & Luigi: Crystallized Chaos (foremly called Mario & Luigi 4: Crystallized Chaos when Dream Team wasn't released) is an upcoming game for the Wii U. Plot Mario and Luigi (along with Baby Mario, Baby Luigi and formely Bowser) have to find the Chaos Crystal and destroy it before the Mushroom Kingdom is doomed from its own realm. Story Part 1 (Truce?) PEACH'S CASTLE Mario and Luigi enter the castle for a council, Peach tells everyone about the Chaos Crystal. This crystal had been pushed over from realms to realms of video gaming into this one; the Mushroom Realm. Legends says that if that crystal stays in that realm for a very long time...it could end it! Shocked, everyone decides to move the crystal away from Mushroom Realm. But they didn't know Bowser was hearing all this, he sends some Goombas with shields to stop Mario from moving the crystal away from the realm. Mario and Luigi decide to stop them, but with their shields, their jumps or hammers wouldn't do squat. But, they managed to break the shields and defeat them. After knowing that Bowser is behind all this, they told him if the realm is destroyed, he will be extinct. Bowser ignores the statement and battles his arch-nemsises. They beat the King of Koopas and persuade him to come with them to assist. Bowser finally accepts it and assisted the Mushroom Kingdom to move the crystal away. The ventured to Green Goomba Fields. GREEN GOOMBA FIELDS When the Goomba's found out that Bowser is helping the Mario Brothers, they attacked them and some others told King Goomba about this. With Bowser's strong attacks, the Goombas were defeated easily. As they went to King Goomba's Fortress, they were ambushed by hundreds of Goombas. They were defeated easily and they face King Goomba. Mario defeated him quickly by using Goombnuts to hit him in the head. They then ventured to Fantasy Forest, a place filled with Ultra Boos (AKA Hyper Boos; not to be confused by the Hyper Boos from Super Mario Bros. Dimensions.), who could help them push the crystal. Part 2 (Answers? Or Death?) FANTASY FOREST The heros reached Fantasy Forest and found a Poltergust 6000, however it belongs to a Ultra Boo. The Boo awards the heros with that item along with Battle Badges. As they find the empreor of the forest, he tells them how to push the crystal away, with the power of teamwork of villians and heros. As he tells, King Boo and his minions appeared for another ditch attempt to steal the throne again. With the explaination of Special Items (6000 is one of them), the Boos were quickly defeat, alongside King Boo. With that settled, they moved on to find the queen. As they find the queen, she asked why are the heros of the Mushroom Kingdom are doing in the forest as all outsiders are forbidden to come to the forest. They showed her what's happening, but she doesn't understand their language. So she orders some guards to eliminate them. They defeated the guards and Bowser explains what's going on. She still doesn't understand and surronds him and the plumbers, they managed to escape alive. They went to the empreor to tell him what's wrong with the queen. He said that she has short-term memory loss. But they must go to Klub Koopa for some answers. WIP Enemies TBA, making a table for it. Bosses TBA, making a table for it. Trivia *Foremly, Bowser was gonna be the major villian and there was no crystal in the game, but was quickly scrapped. But Bowser betrays the Mario Bros. and uses the crystal to make his own castle out of pure glass. *There were originally going to be 24 chapters, but was cut down to 8 chapter since 24 is going to be a large number of chapters and too much work for BT Studios. *BT Studios almost scrapped the game (it was known as Mario RPG: Krazy Koopas back then), but brang it back and totally revamped it into this game. *This game was created years ago in 2007. (with a video about it, where Mario faces Bowser in a final boss battle. This was not on youtube though.) Category:Fan Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels Category:Upcoming Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario & Luigi: Crystallized Chaos Category:BT Studios Category:BT Studios Games